


You’re My Peace

by sunflowermask



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowermask/pseuds/sunflowermask
Summary: Originally based off of a scene from Percy Jackson, a different take on the execution of Wilbur’s plans to take L’Manburg back from Jschlatt. The battles in Tommy’s head against himself take a hard toll on him while he tries to act brave for his best friend. As the final battle for L’Manburg rolls over the horizon, Tommy is left unable to fight due to an injury and has to face the consequences of his anxieties, leading him to make hasty and dangerous decisions.
Relationships: Tommy/Tubbo [PLATONIC]
Kudos: 4





	You’re My Peace

**Author's Note:**

> “In a world of chaos, be someone’s world of peace.” - Abhi
> 
> * = italicized words

Tommy shook his netherite leggings off and sat down, out of breath. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip— it was warm. He sighed, and glanced around the room. The lanterns set off a faint glow in the ravine, reflecting off of the stone walls and the moss growing on the floor. 

It had been a hard day for the rebellion, which still only contained himself, Technoblade, Tubbo, and Wilbur.

Wilbur.  
His friend.  
His mentor.  
His ally.

What had been going on with him?  
Wilbur had been acting strange around his alliance lately. He talked to Tommy about blowing up L’Manburg, the one thing that had kept them together through all they’d been through. It did make sense, since Schlatt had been elected, things seemed to be going downhill aboveground. But there had been a glint of ... of *something* in Wilbur’s eyes lately, and Tommy needed to know what it was. He balled his fists and signed again.

He took another sip of water and sat up. Footsteps echoed through the tunnel entrance that was on Tommy’s right a few feet down, and a few seconds later, a short, bright-eyed, scruffy-haired teenage boy was standing there. He was wearing a black suit.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy called, and he waved before taking another swig of water.  
“Hello!”  
“How’s it going up there?”  
“Um, it’s alright. Schlatt’s not around, so I came down here. Where’s Wilbur?”  
“Dunno, haven’t seen him for a while. Could be mining, or something like that.” 

Tubbo looked around nervously, like he was scanning his surroundings. “Have you noticed something off about Wilbur lately? He’s been acting a bit weird towards me.”  
Tommy nodded, and looked at the floor. He gritted his teeth. “I don’t get it; he just doesn’t make sense. We’re talking about blowing up L’Manburg now.”

Tubbo hesitated. Tommy glanced back up at him and saw the guilt on his face. “What?”  
“Well, Schlatt’s calling it Manburg now.”

“*What*?” Tommy leapt to his feet. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Manburg?”  
“Yeah. Something about not wanting to ‘take any L’s’ anymore.”  
Tommy sank back into his chair and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What was the point? Had he and Wilbur and the rest of the nation forgotten where they’d come from? What they’d fought for?  
He felt a pang of betrayal thinking about Fundy, their former comrade, who had first refused to support Wilbur’s presidential campaign, and then decided to run against him. Now Fundy lived in “Manburg” with Schlatt and his minions. 

He felt an even bigger rush thinking of Eret.  
*Stupid fucking Eret*, Tommy thought. 

A few seconds later he felt a hand on his back, and he lifted his head. Tubbo was sitting next to him, staring at the ground.  
“I know you don’t like that I’m up there with them,” he said quietly. “I feel I’m letting you down.”

Tommy blinked, and Tubbo turned to look at him. He pushed his emotions back and took a deep breath. “I think what you’re doing is brave, Tubbo. You’re our spy on the inside. Remember the line in *Hamilton*?”  
“You know I haven’t listened to the whole thing.”  
“Ah, yes. Well, it’s like a little rap thing Hercules Mulligan does. It’s a bit explicit though.”  
“Can’t say I’m too surprised,” Tubbo said, laughing.

A few hours later, the two of them were sitting at Tommy and Wilbur’s makeshift dinner table, picking at the cake they’d made earlier in silence.

“Hey Tommy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Schlatt’s wanting to hold a festival. A festival for Manburg.”  
“What? When?”  
“Soon.”

Tommy looked at the floor. This was a huge opportunity to strike at Schlatt for the rebellion.

“Tommy?”  
“Yes, Tubbo?”  
“I’m scared.”  
Tommy was taken aback. “Why are you scared? Isn’t it supposed to be something fun?”  
“Schlatt wants me to make a speech in front of everyone.”  
“Oh Tubbo, you could have told me you’ve got stage fright. You’ve got nothing to be afraid of—“

“That’s not why I’m afraid, Tommy,” Tubbo said sharply.  
Tommy blinked in surprised and turned to look at him. 

“Why are you afraid?”  
“I think Schlatt knows I’m a spy.” He broke away from Tommy’s gaze. His shoulders fell and he slumped into his chair. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them knowing what that meant. Tommy’s heart started to race out of fear, and horrible thoughts entered his head. Schlatt and Quackity teaming up against Tubbo, who was younger than them, and less experienced. He pushed his emotions back and took a deep breath. “Why do you think he knows?”

“He’s acting weird around me, Tommy.” Tubbo’s voice started to break. “He’s b-being too nice to me, and he’s treating me especially well, and Tommy, you know I’m not as brave as you. Y-you know I’m no good at fighting. I can’t take on both of them. I know I can’t do it half as well as you could. You’re the fighter, you’re the one who got our independence in the first place.” His hands started to shake as he reached for his cup of water.

Tommy’s head started to cloud up with even worse thoughts. But he had to be tough. There was nothing else he could do. Again he swallowed his emotions and looked into Tubbo’s watery eyes.  
“Tubbo, I told you three hours ago how brave I think you are. You’re spying for us. We’ll get L’Manburg back. I know we will, okay? And no matter what happens, I have your back. That’s never gonna change. You’re braver than you think.”  
Tubbo nodded. Tommy cracked him a smile and said, “If we survived that horrible independence war, we can survive anything.”  
“You’re right! And besides, it’s just a festival. Schlatt can’t pull anything at a giant circus party.”

They both laughed, and jokes about how badly the odds were stacked against them not so long ago.

Things were going to be okay. They had to be.

. . . 

November 16th. The day of the Manburg Festival. Tommy sat up out of bed and stared at the wall. This was it. This was the day it all went up in flames. 

*If the plan was executed correctly*. Tommy paced back and forth. Tubbo was giving a speech today. Wilbur would press his button and blow Manburg and all it’s inhabitants away. Tubbo would escape safely, and all would be well. At last.

They climbed up the side of Schlatt’s White House with ropes and hooks and slipped inside.  
Wilbur scanned their surroundings and beckoned Tommy closer. “There they are, Tommy. Tubbo will go give his speech now, and then we’ll blow this place up and get out of here. Wait for his cue, and don’t go anywhere. I’m going to my control room, and I’ll hit the button, alright?”

Tommy nodded nervously. Wilbur climbed out of the building and mounted his horse. He rode away quietly.  
Anxiety was building in Tommy’s stomach. What if he was in the line of fire, and the TNT hit him, too? He knew Wilbur better than to make a mistake like that, but he couldn’t help but think of the possibilities. What if something went wrong? What if—

*Stop it, Tommy. You’re supposed to be the tough one. The arrogant one. The one who doesn’t let anything bother him*.  
He clenched his fists and pushed his emotions back. It would all go well. It had to.

He set up a ladder to reach the roof of the White House. A tree was close enough for him to hide behind. No one would see him. He prayed Wilbur made it safely to the control room. From afar, he saw Schlatt, Quackity, and Tubbo speaking from the podium where they’d held the presidential election.

He could hear Schlatt’s microphone echoing throughout Manburg. 

“And now, my right hand man, Tubbo! Man, I love this kid. He really does it all for me!”  
Tubbo.  
Tommy crouched behind the tree. He was more than close enough to ender pearl to the podium. He clenched his fists in rage and stared up at Schlatt. Anger pulsed through his veins. If Schlatt had a trick up his sleeve, he wasn’t showing it.

Tubbo went on about how Manburg and lettuce were alike, but Tommy wasn’t listening. He was staring at Schlatt and his audience, trying to imagine where Wilbur set up the TNT.

He wished he could contact Wilbur. To ask if things were going well. To see if he was able to properly set the plan in motion once Tubbo said the words. To see if this was all going to work.

Of course it would work. *It had to.*  
Tommy’s mind started to race again, so much so that when Tubbo spoke the signal words, he didn’t hear them. He felt himself spiraling into anxiety again, it taking over his mind more and more until—

The words “H-hey, what’s going on?” rung through the microphone. Tommy looked up abruptly. 

Schlatt and Quackity were building walls around Tubbo. Tommy’s eyes widened in fear and his jaw fell open. The microphone was picking up Tubbo banging his fists on the walls surrounding him. “Schlatt, what’s going on?” he yelled, distress in his voice.

The next minutes were a blur for Tommy. Schlatt announced Tubbo a traitor, he called Technoblade up to the stage, and demanded Technoblade kill Tubbo for treason.

*Techo’s on our side*, Tommy thought in relief. *It’ll be okay*.  
Until Technoblade fired his crossbow into Tubbo’s leg. 

The emotions that took over Tommy’s body were unlike anything that had happened to him ever before. He ender pearled in front of Tubbo before Technoblade could shoot again. He felt an arrow lodge in his back, and blood seep out of the wound. He screamed out in pain, but no sound came out. He handed Tubbo an ender pearl with the strength he had left and they disappeared from sight.

. . . 

When Tommy woke again he was laying in his bed back at the ravine. There were tight bandages around his torso and a hot water bottle underneath him. He tried to reach for his water but intense pain shot through his spine.

“You’re lucky it missed your nerves.” Wilbur appeared in front of his doorway. Tommy looked up groggily.  
Wilbur cleared his throat. “The arrow missed the nerves in your back by centimeters.”

Tommy was speechless. The memories of the past days were a complete blur to him.  
Then it all came back.

“Is Tubbo alright?”  
“He’s much better off than you, Tommy. He’s been fetching water and new gauze for you for the past days. You were right. He is clingy.” The words didn’t have the emotions behind them that they usually would.

Tommy forced a laugh, but Wilbur remained silent. His eyes were dark, and they started into the wall behind Tommy’s bed.  
“Are you alright, Wilbur?”  
“Why yes, I am. I’ve got a new plan, Tommy. We’re going to—“  
“Hold on. What happened to the first plan, Wilbur? Why didn’t the TNT go off?”

Wilbur was silent again. He slunk away from the doorway and left the room. Tommy started as he watched the tall figure walk away. He sighed. At least they were all alive, and they’d all made it out somewhat safely.

Tommy tried to get comfortable so he could fall back asleep, as he had nothing better to do. He was pretending to be asleep when he heard uneven footsteps coming into his room, and then stopping.

“Tommy?” Tubbo whispered, almost silently. “Wilbur said you were awake.”  
Tommy decided not to move, just to see what would happen. 

“Well, even if Wilbur lied, which I wouldn’t be totally surprised to find out, I’ve heard people in comas can still hear stories they’re told,” Tubbo said, and Tommy heard him take a seat across the small room. “Again, not sure if you’re even in a coma, but it’s worth it to try.  
“Tommy, what you did for me I can never, ever repay you for. I told you you were so much braver than me. I’m sure if you were awake you’d brag about it, just because you’re Tommy, but I know how much you really care about people. You’re tough, and it’s a bit like George Washington’s toughness, you know? I bet if you were awake you’d appreciate that reference. I know I’m no poet, but I was really, really trying to think of something to say to you that would sound like it was out of a story. Not like the weird romantic stuff like what Quackity says to Schlatt as a joke, but just— okay, I’ll stop blabbing, but I was going to say that I think you’re my peace. When we got L’Manburg after all of that fighting and shitty stuff, and then there was peace, remember? And we lived good, Tommy, we really did. And I think that’s pretty wonderful. One of the best feelings ever, even. So, all this fighting to get L’Manburg back will be worth it, no matter what the outcome is, because our friendship is my peace. You are my peace.”

Tommy couldn’t hold his emotions back this time. The tears silently rolled down his face as he heard Tubbo swap out his old water bottles for new ones. The tears fell harder when he heard Tubbo limping out of the room. His best friend. Through all of the strife he’d been through in the last months, he’d never been so confident about anything in his life. That was his best friend in the world.

. . .

As the months passed, Tommy’s back was more healed, and Wilbur was ready to strike revenge on Manburg for the second time. This time, with a battle.

“11 fucking stacks of TNT, Wilbur?” Tommy screamed. He found himself clenching his fists as he stared up at his ally.  
“Dream had stacks of sand and gunpowder. Why wouldn’t I use it all?” Wilbur’s voice was low, and almost threatening.  
“You really want to blow it all up, don’t you? All this that we’ve worked for?”

The people surrounding Wilbur and Tommy exchanged nervous looks. Their alliance had expanded, with Fundy and Eret returning, as well as Niki, Bad, and a few others joining the ranks for the first time.  
“Only as a last resort, Tommy. Stand down,” Wilbur snapped. “Stay in your lane.”

Tommy glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t able to fight the final battle for true independence against Schlatt. His back was still causing him too many problems to battle. He watched all of the rebellion members suit up in their armor, each set specifically marked for whoever was wearing it. 

Tommy watched Tubbo put his armor on. He knew how long he had spent enchanting that armor, and the armor was adorned with specific bee patterns he’d requested at the armory when he’d made it. Wilbur and Tommy made fun of it because it was so easily distinguishable in battle.  
Tubbo walked up to where Tommy was seated. “I’m sorry you’re not able to fight,” he said quietly as the rest of the rebellion cheered in excitement for the oncoming battle.  
“It’s all right. I’ll be watching with healing potions from an ‘undisclosed location.’ And I’m bringing my armor along just in case.”  
“Well, you can never be too sure.”  
“Exactly, Tubbo. Okay, good luck. You’re gonna be great.”  
“Thanks Tommy. Be safe.”  
“I’ll try.”

Tommy was stationed in a small bunker near Schlatt’s tower. To Schlatt’s men, he knew it wouldn’t be noticeable. But to the rebellion, it was well established. Tommy was a nurse of some sort, and he hated it. He wanted to fight, to win the battle with his friends. But it still pained him to run short distances, and he knew it wasn’t safe.

So Tommy watched from inside his aboveground bunker as the battle commenced. Dream and Eret went head to head first, Tommy noticed, with Eret striking a large dent in Dream’s armor with his sword.  
There was so much to watch, Tommy didn’t know where to look. Screams, shouts, and cries rung through Tommy’s ears. He put his hands over his ears and turned away from the sound. Trying to keep an eye out for Tubbo, he noticed his friend’s armor and saw him Sapnap facing off. Anxiety started to creep into Tommy’s mind again. He pushed his emotions down and focused on the battle. Tubbo was now fighting with Fundy against Dream, and Technoblade was dueling Sapnap.

After a half hour, the battle wasn’t looking good on the rebellion’s side. Quackity and Eret were down, and Dream was hot on Niki’s tail, about to finish her off.  
Tommy wished more than anything that he was out there fighting and helping someone. He could be protecting Tubbo and the rest of his friends. His mind was overrun with terrible thoughts and ideas that it was eating him alive. He needed to do something. It didn’t matter how his back felt. He needed something, and he needed it now. 

Suddenly, an idea sprung into his head. He opened the chest full of potions.

. . .

Tubbo ran towards Tommy’s bunker, avoiding any eyes that might have spied him fleeing.  
“Tommy?”  
But Tommy was nowhere to be seen.

. . .

Tubbo and the rest of the rebellion crowded into the building Dream led them to. Schlatt was standing there. No armor on. Only a suit and tie. 

Confrontation erupted between Fundy, Quackity, and Schlatt, but Tubbo wasn’t listening. He was straightening out his armor while the rest of the rebellion argued and threatened Schlatt.

Until Schlatt collapsed to the ground, and a collective gasp filled the room, followed by complete silence.

He was dead. The battle was over. There was nothing to do now. The rebellion stared at Schlatt’s dead body in silence.

Then they watched it get to it’s feet.

Tubbo stared as Schlatt guzzled down potions of strength in front of the rebellion and his men. Tubbo adjusted his armor, as the sleeves were acting up a bit while he stood. Chaos erupted amongst everyone around, but Tubbo snuck out the back door. There was one thing he knew he should do. One thing that could fix this. 

Tubbo ran straight to Wilbur’s control room. He ran and ran and did not stop. He didn’t care who saw him. This was something that needed to happen, and needed to happen now. Schlatt had no armor. The rebellion did. 

When he arrived, Wilbur was nowhere to be seen. Tubbo raced inside and stared at the wall. Scratched in lyrics to Wilbur’s national anthem riddled the walls. Anxiety crept into Tubbo’s mind, but he pushed it away. This would work. It had to.

He pressed the button, and felt the ground beneath him rumbling. There was a sizzling noise, an explosion, and then his body was thrown through the air like a ragdoll.

. . . 

Tubbo opened his eyes, shivering from the coldness of dusk. He wrapped his arms around himself, and realized his armor was gone. Sent into a panic, he realized he was in Tommy’s bunker, the place he last remembered running to. Where was his armor? Where had Tommy gone? His back wasn’t fully healed yet, he couldn’t be fighting...

A sickening thought entered Tubbo’s head. He burst from the bunker and ran through the battlefield. It was still dusk. It was still dusk. It couldn’t have been any more than an hour. Where would Tommy have gone first? 

He had only taken about ten paces when he noticed the remains of Manburg.  
Wilbur had blown up the city. Just like he said he would. Tubbo’s hand flew to cover his mouth. He sank to the ground. Where was Wilbur now? But more importantly, where was Tommy?

He saw Quackity and Eret sitting on the grass a few yards ahead of him. When he approached them, they looked like they’d seen a ghost.  
“Tubbo?” Eret sounded shocked. He was icing a bruise on his chest. “How are you alive?”  
“What do you mean how am I alive? I’ve been in Tommy’s bunker this whole time! What happened?”  
“Around ten minutes ago, you ran away, and Manburg blew up,” Quackity murmured. “How did you survive?”  
“I didn’t do that! Where did I run to?”

Eret pointed east. Tubbo ran off, his feet carrying him as fast as they could. The sickening thought continued to race through his head. He ducked under the broken stone ceiling and stepped into the room where he had apparently gone towards. He could see some words, but they were hard to make out. He searched and searched for any evidence of what could have happened. Then, he took a deep breath, and called:

“Tommy?”

He heard a faint cough from underneath him. Then, Tubbo finally noticed a small, barely visible cave to his right. He crawled inside and was met with weak blue eyes looking back at him. Above the blue eyes was a helmet adorned with bee patterns.

“Tommy?” he whispered.  
“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy croaked.  
“Tommy, what happened? What did you do?”

“Tubbo, I threw a sleep potion at y-you, and then I stole your armor. I’m s-s-sorry. I’m not as brave as you— as you thought I was.” He broke out into a coughing fit. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt. No one knew it was me in your armor. I had to get Schlatt.”  
Tubbo felt tears rising in his throat. He grabbed Tommy’s hand through the rubble. “Where is Wilbur, Tommy?”  
“I don’t know. I never saw him here. Did we— did we win?”

Tubbo nodded. “We did, Tommy. We did.”  
Tommy closed his eyes. “Good.”

Tears started to slip down Tubbo’s face. “Why did you do it, Tommy?”  
“Remember when I was just waking up from my back injury? When you would bring me water bottles?”  
Tubbo nodded again. He squeezed Tommy’s hand.

“The one time I was just pretending to be asleep... Tubbo, you said the most touching thing I’d ever heard. I cried in m-my bed after you left. I knew you were the best friend I’d ever have, and that I would— that I would do anything for you.” He coughed, and dust flew up everywhere around them. 

Tubbo stared at him. “What did I say?” he whispered, leaning forward as far as he could in the cramped space.  
“You said I was your peace, Tubbo. You said no matter what happened, that everything would be worth it, because our friendship was peace to you. And I didn’t think your armor was so close to breaking, or I wouldn’t have chosen to do this so quickly, because I think I’m going to die here, Tubbo.”

Tubbo’s heart stopped. “What?”  
“There’s a piece of stone that impaled me when the TNT exploded. It’s really sharp. It might have gone all the way through me.”

Silence filled the small, dusty gap between them. And yet it was louder than any word Tubbo had ever heard. He felt his heart shatter into pieces. 

“Tubbo, can I tell you a secret, before I go?”

“What’s that, Tommy?” Tubbo tried to compose himself best he could. He didn’t want to panic and cause Tommy to panic as well. But his emotions were rising up and up inside his chest and he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream that his best friend was dying and if they tried to save him it might kill him faster. He wanted to scream that this wasn’t fair, that it could have been prevented, but Tommy was so hotheaded that he wouldn’t have taken no for an answer. The hot tears fell down Tubbo’s cheeks faster as he waited for Tommy’s answer.

“I get anxious all the time. I know I seem like the p-put together, tough one, but I’m not. I’ve got anxieties, too, and it’s been worse ever since Techno tried killing you. I tried to be strong one last time for you, because you are my best friend in the whole entire world, Tubbo. Do you know that?”

For the third time, Tubbo nodded. He squeezed Tommy’s hand. “You’re the bravest person I know, Tommy. You really are. I’m so proud of you. You are my best friend in the world.” He struggled to find the words, but he knew Tommy understood.

“Tubbo, do you want to h-hear another secret?” Tommy whispered, his voice barely louder than a breath.  
“Of course,” Tubbo whispered back, holding back his sobs.

“You’re my peace, too.”


End file.
